In Love
by FriendLey
Summary: Mac's in love but he doesn't know who he's in love with. When he and Stella are trapped inside an elevator with Stella being claustrophobic, Mac does the unthinkable. Now, he's very certain with who he's in love with and she loves him back. SMacked! 1shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
**

* * *

Mac Taylor is pretty sure that he's in love. It was a fact as it was a mystery to him. He was feeling things-things he's never felt before, things that he felt only a very long time ago. Somehow, Mac knew what that feeling was. He was adamant that that was how it felt to be in love. But one thing, though, isn't clear to him. Who? He's in love but with who? See, even he doesn't know.

He was in his office, gazing into nothing, thinking of who he could possibly be falling for. Then, after a thought, he gave out a chortle. He could just see his own self in his office, not working but gazing out into space. A tall, slender woman in her early thirties passed by his room and did a double take. She smiled at the scene in front of her.

She peeped into the doorway, still grinning. "Mac?" Mac however hadn't noticed the woman entering and calling his name. He was still gazing out in the hopes of a name to hit him. The woman entered fully into his office, her tall and slender figure magnified by all the glass and the close up view. "Mac Taylor!"

Mac jumped and the woman giggled.

"Stella," Mac breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

Stella folded her arms and sat on his desk just like she always does every time she enters her best friend's office. Mac suddenly had this feeling when Stella folded her legs just in front of him making the hair on his arms stand up. "You weren't in the crime scene, you're not in ballistics and you're definitely not working. What are _you_ doing?" She gave him a teasing grin.

Mac rubbed his temple. "Thinking."

Stella elegantly left the table and came right behind him. She leaned in closer and gave her best friend a backward hug. "I guess I don't have to ask what you were thinking. I bet it's about the case, isn't it Taylor?"

Mac grabbed the arms of the woman enclosed behind him. "I definitely wasn't thinking about that."

Stella pulled back a little. "You weren't? Hmm. Surprise, surprise."

Mac chuckled, he pulled her closer and cuddle in her long arms. It wasn't the first time that they've done this. They've always been this close. There are occasions that when they'd meet Stella would give him a quick kiss on the cheek and it would just somehow land too close to where his lips were residing. They were best friends, so it had never really bothered him...until now. Mac didn't know why there was this peculiar feeling going on. He shook it off and decided to not think about it. He turned around and linked his arm with Stella's. "You want to grab a cheese burger?"

"Can't. I'm on a diet." She added a grin though making sure he knew she was kidding.

"Please. You're sexy enough already. What, you're planning on making all of my male employees fall for you? 'Cause I assure you that's not necessary."

Stella playfully smacked Mac's arm. "I know it's not necessary." Then, she giggled and Mac placed his arm around her as they headed for the elevator.

The elevator ride was taking more time than Mac thought it would. He made a mental note to get it checked out, when suddenly it shook and the lights flickered and flickered when at last it turned off completely.

"Mac," Stella's voice came breathlessly beside him that it made Goosebumps appear on his skin. Then, Mac felt cold hands grab his arm. "Did I ever tell you that I just recently diagnosed myself as claustrophobic?"

Mac's head whipped to face his partner even though his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. "No. Apparently, you left that part out in our morning meetings."

He felt Stella nod her head. "I didn't? I could've sworn I did. Hmm. Anyway, I am. I don't know what triggered it but Mac if we stay here a little longer I don't know what will happen to me."

Mac looked around hoping that just by doing something he could make somethign happen. There was no way he would leave Stella inside the elevator longer than she can handle. Stella sat down on the floor beside him and surprisingly was very stoic. Mac sighed and sat beside her too.

"They're going to find us, Stell. They'll get this fixed. I promise." He squeezed her hand and Stella squeezed his back.

"Did you bring your phone?"

"No. Did you?"

"Yeah, but the battery's dead."

"We'll be fine."

"I know. But if I am going to die at least it'll be in the comfort of my favorite elevator." She giggled trying to lighten up the mood and Mac allowed her to do so.

"You don't die of claustrophobia, Stell."

"There are some cases, though. You'll never know." Then, Stella felt tears go down her cheeks. She turned to her best friend. "Thank you, Mac. For being my best friend and awesome boss and partner. And Mac, I lo-"

"What are you doing? You're not saying your goodbyes, I won't allow it. If you do, you're fired Bonasera."

Stella gave a chortle. "Ooh. Nice threat detective."

Mac despite the situation laughed. "I know what we can do, Stell."

"What?" Her voice was breaking now, almost gasping for air and Mac brazenly grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. If they weren't going to get out of here Stella would somehow knock herself out or worse her lungs might close up. He looked straight into his best friend's eyes...and kissed her. Mac himself didn't know why he did it but it did help their current situation. At least they were doing something, something to distract Stella and him.

Stella moaned and kissed him back. Mac didn't expect this. It was just minutes ago when he was thinking of who he could possibly be in love with.

He stopped abruptly, a thought coming to him. He looked at Stella. "You're the one."

"What?" Her voice too fragile that he thought it might break again.

"Uh, I-You're the one. You're the one I'm in love with. I'm in love, Stell. With you. I know, I'm stupid and I shouldn't even be saying this right now because if ever we got out of here I would just ruin our friendship. You know what, forget what I said. I said nothing. You heard nothing." He looked away, embarrassed at such an outburst of his feelings.

Stella, though, smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek and brought hm closer to her. "You're not stupid. I think you're very smart Det. Taylor. And no, it would never ruin our friendship. You know why?" She didn't wait for an answer but kissed him once more, when she pulled back, she whispered, her voice back to normal again. There was no breaking, no gasping, no delicateness in it. "I'm in love with you too."

Mac smiled. "You are?"

"Yeah."

"So, would it be okay if I kissed you again?"

"Very." And so Mac did.

This time their kiss wasn't so awkward as it was the first time. It was slow, and sensuous and very memorable.

Then, they heard a pounding on the elevator door. "Hey, Mac, Stella are you in there?" It was Danny.

Mac and Stella broke apart, looking up. "Danny? Get us out of here."

"On it, boss." That was Adam now and the couple inside heard the sound of the mechanics trying to get the steel door to open.

Mac felt female arms encircling his body. He smiled.

"I know what we can do while we wait."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm."

"Now don't you two start getting cozy in there!" Danny's voice came again and the couple laughed.

Stella continued to lean in on Mac again. "He will never know." She whispered.

"I can hear you up here!"

Stella shot her head upwards. "Messer, Mac says if you keep on interrupting us he'll fire you." Then, they waited. When it was clear Stella lunged for her lover's lips, this time they weren't interrupted.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
